Mario's Death
Mario's Death is a Marioluigiplushbros video featuring Wario's attempt to actually assassinate Mario. Synopsis When Mario wins the lottery, Wario becomes jealous and decides to KILL Mario. But after Mario dies, Wario has to get rid of the body. Plot Waluigi is seen outside singing "I'm So Pretty" until Wario cuts him off and tells Waluigi to "stop singing like a loser." Wario then tells Waluigi that he spend $875.00 and bought 99% of all the lottery tickets and revealed that the grand prize was $5,000,000,000. Waluigi then asked who got the last one, with Wario replying that Mario did, and that he has no chance and they dance. After Wario said that life's great when you're rich, Mario comes over and tells them that he won the lottery. Mario then walks away and Wario didn't feel impressed. He then vows to KILL Mario. Waluigi asked Wario what he said, and Wario responded with "nothing", with Waluigi's instincts saying that he's up to no good. Mario is then sleeping and Wario (with a baseball bat) smacks him until he's dead. Wario than says that he's not the winner, but then realizes he has to cover Mario with something and he found a very convenient case and stuffs Mario in there and runs out. Suddenly, a door opens and Luigi follows Wario. Wario then leaps out of the house with the case landing on top of Waluigi. Waluigi asks what the case was there and Wario tries to cover up, but Waluigi looks in the bag and sees Mario and asks "You killed him?" Wario then replies "Maybe..." Waluigi then said it could be a problem and said that he's a witness and is going to get arrested too. Wario then wants to bury Mario and Waluigi hopes no one is on their trail. However, Luigi was under the case and follows Wario and Waluigi once again. Wario got the body and shovel and wonders where to bury him. Waluigi suggests to bury him in a graveyard. Wario disagrees as they need a tombstone and "tombstones cost money, and money makes the world go 'round!" He then asks Waluigi if he wants to stop the world from going 'round. Waluigi says, "Not really." Wario then yells that they're NOT buying a tombstone. Waluigi then says he has no other place to bury Mario. Wario then thought of an idea. To bury Mario in the Forbidden Forest (from Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures). They then arrive at the forest. Wario then tells Waluigi to start digging. Waluigi wanted Wario to hit him, but Wario said he didn't want to get dirty and also says his claminess is more important than his body. Waluigi starts to dig, but gets dirt over Wario. Angry, Wario hits Waluigi. Wario decided to give Waluigi some more time to dig and didn't want to watch. After a few minutes, Waluigi shows Wario the hole in which he claims it was "very bad," but they have to use it anyways. So they stick the bag containing Mario in the hole. Wario then tells Waluigi to cover the bag up with dirt. Waluigi then asks Wario what he was doing. Wario then says he's doing the "sitting and relaxing" job and that it takes a lot of work. They finished covering up the hole, not fully, but good enough and start leaving. Waluigi then wanted to cover up their footsteps, but Wario replied that it would take too much time "Time is money and money makes the world go 'round and all that stuff." Luigi then appeared and caught the Wario Bros., although for a different purpose. He just finished baking his pot pie and thought he heard Mario tripped on something (actually Wario's baseball bat smack). He sprinted upstairs and found a book lying on the floor and put it back on the bookcase. When he returned, the pot pie was gone. He cried and was miserable. He came to the couch to sob some more and noticed that Wario and Waluigi had a bag and thought they stolen his pie and ran outside to get his lunch. Luigi looked in the bag, hoping for his pot pie inside, but found Mario's dead body. Luigi had a 1-Up Mushroom and uses it to revive Mario. Mario then asks why he was in the bag. Luigi then told the Wario Bros. to explain everything that happened. Wario said that both him and Waluigi, then Waluigi and finally Wario tried to kill Mario, and he buried Mario in the bag thing and stuff. Wario and Waluigi then ran away. Mario and Luigi decide to go back home and decide to use the lottery money they got to build a mansion. Alternate Ending Luigi looked in the bag, hoping for his pot pie inside and found it. Wario freaked out, confused on what happened. Mario came to the Wario Bros. and asked them why they were in the woods. Wario, confused some more, still freaked out and Mario walked away. Luigi finished eating his pot pie and said "Bye" and ran away. Wario then tells Waluigi to explain what happened. Waluigi said that he was really hungry and found some pot pie in the Mario Bros. House and decided that the pot pie was more important than Mario and threw Mario in a dumpster, since there wasn't enough room in the bag. Probably, someone noticed Mario inside. Wario pictured Mario would be one of those guys digging through dumpsters for food and scolded Waluigi for ruining his murder mystery, as he wanted to be known around the world, just for killing someone. Wario then said he hated Waluigi and ran off crying. Characters * Waluigi * Wario * Mario * Luigi Trivia * This video is the 4th part of the MLPB Video Week. They will upload one video each day Category:Videos Category:2013 videos Category:Marioluigiplushbros videos Category:Wario Videos Category:Alternate Endings Category:Articles